


Hunhan

by wetgukk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Facial, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetgukk/pseuds/wetgukk





	Hunhan

Luhan’s knees were stiff, his jaw was sore, his eyes were brimming with tears, he could barely breathe, sucking in the oxygen he needed through his nose when he could, and the hold Sehun had on his hair was a bit too tight, but despite all this, it was perfect. The quiet groans leaving his dongsaeng’s lips encouraged Luhan to take more of the girth that already filled his mouth. He pushed his mouth down further, still holding onto the base of Sehun’s cock in his right hand but not giving it enough room to move along with his head. He sat still, savoring the addictive feeling of his lips being stretched and his mouth being filled with the younger’s heavy erection, humming as Sehun pushed his head down a bit further, a silent plea for him to go at it.

He allowed the saliva in his mouth to accumulate before pulling his head back, letting it seep out of the corners of his lips. He made sure to never break eye contact with the younger as he did so, and felt shivers run down his spine when Sehun let his head fall back, a grunt sounding in his chest. Luhan pulled away from the younger’s cock with a soft pop and stroked it a bit, smiling at Sehun’s reaction to his gaze.

“Am I doing it right?” he asked quietly, letting his thumb run across the tip slowly. He knew the question was stupid; he had done this before, but all he needed was the reassurance. As soon as Sehun raised his head to look down at him, he moved his thumb out of the way to replace it with his tongue instead, allowing it to flick back and forth with feather-like sensations, knowing it drove the younger crazy.

“Yeah…” Sehun groaned quietly, the tight hold he had on Luhan’s hair loosening in favor of reaching down to stroke the nape of his neck. “Keep going…”

Luhan shivered at how breathless the younger sounded. He swallowed down a whimper that threatened to leave his chest and craned his neck down to wrap those luscious lips around the glistening tip, sucking lightly to make Sehun squirm before opening his mouth just enough to fill it with the younger’s thick girth. Sehun’s hips bucked subtly at the almost ethereal feeling of his hyung’s warm mouth taking him, and sloppy at that too. Luhan proceeded to bob his head, not too fast, not too slow, but still enough to make the other shiver, pulse, and groan.

The elder of the two made sure to suck and swallow audibly, the erotic noises bringing Sehun closer and closer to finishing. Luhan could feel his dick flexing more frequently against his tongue, a surefire sign that the younger was getting there.

“You like sucking my dick, don’t you?” Sehun murmured absentmindedly, his fingers finding their way back into the elder’s soft hair. He reached down and took a hold of the wrist that belonged to the hand holding onto his cock, gently pulling it away while using the grip he had on Luhan’s hair to pull his head away, his dick twitching at the departure. 

“Mouth-fuck me, sehunnie,” Luhan practically begged as soon as his mouth was no longer full. Sehun bit down on his bottom lip slightly before speaking.

“I was planning on doing that, actually. Sit back for me,” the corners of Luhan’s lips curved up into a smile as he sat back, resting his bottom against the heels of his feet. He waited patiently as the younger stood up from the comforter, whining a bit as he saw a peek of his balls from his briefs (which they only pulled down enough to expose his cock). As soon as Sehun was settled in front of him, he reached up to tug his briefs down, just above his knees, and wasted no time leaning forward to let his tongue graze them gently before sucking on them, earning a deep groan from the other. Sehun allowed his hyung to nurse on his balls, basking in the pleasure that Luhan was so willingly giving to him before using the grip that he had on his head to pull him away. Luhan, excited for what was to come, opened his mouth, outright moaning when Sehun slid his length inside of it, and none too gently. Sehun let out a shuddering breath, canting his hips quickly into the others mouth. Luhan relaxed his jaw and just took it, his saliva re-coating the younger’s cock and some of it running down his chin. The distinct scent of Sehun’s dick, the desperate motions of his hips, and the gentle grunts rumbling in his chest had Luhan throbbing and painfully hard in his sweatpants, but this wasn’t about him. All he wanted was for Sehun to come; he wanted all of it, the whole nine, and, knowing how Sehun was, he was definitely going to get it. 

He looked up and managed to let out a whine despite the thick girth that blocked his airways every so often, mentally willing the other to cum, that he wanted it, and reached down to palm at himself, knowing that the sight to the younger would send him over the edge.

Sehun huffed out a moan, slowing down his thrusting and slowly sliding his cock deeper into Luhan’s mouth, pulsing when he gagged on him before sliding all the way out of his warm cavern. Luhan watched avidly, his eyes lidded as Sehun gripped his length and tugged at it, the tip brushing against his lips.

“Hyung…” Sehun could only manage to breathe that out before his hips twitched and he was cumming. Luhan squeezed his eyes shut, feeling warmth splatter against his lips, his chin, his nose; some of it even got in his mouth. It seemed like forever that the younger was cumming; all Luhan listened to was his heavy breathing and his own quickened heartbeat.

Luhan felt fingers gently carding through his hair and rubbing against his scalp. He purred at the sensation and opened his eyes.

“We should do that again sometime” Sehun’s voice was still thick with arousal, and it only excited Luhan more. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
